


silkcat

by dreamersoftenlie (summerdayghost)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Silk (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Knives, Notfic, Photoset, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/dreamersoftenlie
Summary: That feeling when you are desperate enough for more content of your otp that you want to create some but are waaaaaay to busy with other stuff to focus on that so you make something like this for the time being. One day I'll write that road trip au. One day.





	silkcat

[](http://uploads.im/huv3T.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> That feeling when you are desperate enough for more content of your otp that you want to create some but are waaaaaay to busy with other stuff to focus on that so you make something like this for the time being. One day I'll write that road trip au. One day.


End file.
